Typically, the stroke of power feed drilling equipment is adjusted for the maximum material thickness in the area drilled. This results in excessive cycle time drilling holes through the thinner materials in that area. In addition, to accommodate material thicknesses that vary to a greater degree, production frequently has to set-up multiple pieces of power feed drilling equipment that are identical except for stroke adjustment. This situation results in the need for additional power feed drill motors and additional time to set-up and control those drill motors. Thus, a need exists to reduce the waste and inefficiency associated with such fixed-stroke drilling apparatus.